Story by: Sarah Urashima
by VenusEnvyy
Summary: This story was written by Sarah Urashima. Her account was having difficulties so she asked me to post this.


This story was actually written by Sarah Urashima. She's having technical difficulties with her account, So she asked me to post it on mine.

She wrote everything under this line.

* * *

Death The Kid will be telling the story! Oh by the way,KiMa moment!= soul-eater/103/10

* * *

Thats that time the year when people dress up and go to people and say "Trick or Treat!".But despite that,it is also my of this special occasion,people seem to forget that it is my special occasion it doesnt really matter to me that much as it is just another day...

I wake up and I check the Birthday to me,Happy Birthday forget it.I pick up my electric secret talent is playing the electric guitar and one knows but the Thompson sisters and my father.I sneak into the girls room and plug in my guitar.I decided that I would wake them up with the start of "Im not okay" by My Chemical playing the start of this,I am yelling"Nananananananananananananana nana na na!".They start screaming and Patty turns into a weapon and lands in Liz`s hand."Kid,you are so dead!".Uhoh.I pick up my amp with my guitar on my back and I start running.

I am outside now and the sisters give up.I decide that it is time that Maka and Soul should wake up.I pick up my portable amp and make my way to their seems to be quiet (not for long).I notice that their livingroom window is open and I climb to make some noice!.I plug in my guitar and I play the same song full blast(Maka loves this song).Maka runs in with her hand as a scythe.I start singing.

"Okay,Im not okay~yeah! Im not okay~! Im not okay!"

She seems to be starts to sing along with I finished and turned off the amp,she asks the questions."Why did you do that? When did you learn to play the guitar? What an awesome voice! Is that your hobby?"Okay I guess I need to answer these questions in order huh? well..."I did it because it is my special day,when I was 8,thanks and yes!".Well that made her somehow slept all the way through that..why is he not awake?."Hey do you want some breakfast Kid?"ah Maka,so caring for others."Sure,shouldnt Soul be awake?".Maka she forget that he even lived here?"Yeah..um hes at blackstars place"."Oh".This begins to get awkward but then I say "So whats for breakfast?".

Me and Maka decide to walk together to how I love this birthday,spending time with the one I love..wait,what?."Kid,is something the matter? I just asked you what you are doing for Halloween."whoops!."So sorry Maka.I wont be doing anything for just so happens to be my birthday" Oh Lord Death! Is she gonna laugh at me? No? She looked worried."Im so sorry Kid! I totally forgot!"Oh no I made her upset! "Its no big deal really!" It made no difference! Oh no what will I do?! "How could it be no big deal? Its your birthday after all." Oh what do I say to that? Oh no pupils are looking!"I dont think it is a big deal because as long as I get to spend time with my friends im happy..especially when im with you" This is making her blush.I grin and that makes her giggle...so cute!.She tries to change the subject by saying"Um,we better get to class".

We are now in Steins .Disection time I have to go in a minute,what is this note? Lets see what we have here...

To my best guy friend Kid,

Do you wanna be my partner for this?

From Maka ;P

I better write back to her huh? Im her best guy friend? Hehe,classic play along with this..

To angel-faced Maka,

Of cource i`ll work with you.I am your best guy friend after all ;).Anyways,I am sure you cant disect that animal over there!

From Kid :D

She has read it and she blushed a .Everyone has got their partners and we are just about to start."Clam down Maka,its just a Hare" I tease."Yeah,yeah I know!" She says starts to disect and blood squirts on my Lord Death I smell like a dead rabbit!."Hahahaha! Im so sorry Ki-" I squirted blood back at look on her face was so funny!.Everyone noticed what we were doing and soon everyone was squirting rabbit blood at each is about the time when Stein started swearing and telling me and Maka to go to the Death room and exlain what we have -oh.

We are in the Death room and Spirit is the first to see us."Oh my dear Maka! Who done this to you?!".Maka slams a book to his head and we make our way to my father."Father..".He startsto trun around"Hello,hell-o?!.What has happened here?".I nodded to Maka and she was an akward silence until.."Oh that is so funny! Ahahaha! Oh you kids crack me up! Dont worry,you are not in trouble.I will let you off with a warning since you cheered me up and Kid?"."Yes father?"."Happy Birthday".I cant believe that someone remembered!.I smile and walk away.

Maka is bringing me to this strange building.I wonder why?.She grins at me and opens the door."SURPRISE!".Oh Lord Death! Everyone is here,at this this for me? I havent had anyone do that for me! Everyone is dressed up in costumes too and their so SYMMETRICAL! Who did this idea because I swear I will kiss her/him right now noo matter what the gender! I am just too happy! "Thank you so much!" I start to tear goes aww! We start dancing like people at a party would calls me outside and I do so."So how is the party?".Simple answer"Amazing! I must know who planned this!".She blushed a little."Do you really wanna know?"."Yes please" "It was me".Oh Lord Death! The girl that I love made this party for me?.This is my chance i guess.I put my hands on her smooth cheeks and kiss her passionatly.I stop to look at is red in the face and is saying things that I cant make out"Whiaby dhiihad ynfjounnu?!" I have to admit,her being embaressed like this is very amusing."I am sorry I cant make out what you are saying,what are you saying Maka?"I say playfully putting one hand next to my ear."Why did you do that?! It was very unexpected!".Alright,the truth has to come out some time right?."It is because I love have,always will".Well this shocked her."I love you too".Well this made me red faced.I nearly passed out."Oh Lord Death are you serious?""Of cource I am Birthday boy!" and she kisses me passionatly.

That was my best Halloween and Birthday ever!

* * *

Review please! xD I apologise for it being posted the day after Halloween,its just that I was busy.


End file.
